


Autumn

by chrissy_sky



Series: Halloween 2015 [20]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Issues, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-28 13:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5092511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrissy_sky/pseuds/chrissy_sky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heero realizes there's something he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Autumn

**Author's Note:**

> For the Halloween prompt fill of Autumn.

Autumn 

-

He watched as a leaf, brown and yellow with the season's influence, fell slowly from the tree above them to land in bright blond hair.

Heero smiled as he reached out, gently tugging it from Quatre's hair. 

Only then did Quatre notice. He looked up from the book he was studying and smiled back at Heero warmly. "Hey…"

Quatre's eyes were so gentle and kind, soft in an almost romantic way, and Heero wanted to keep staring into them. Thoughts of the battle, of his crimes, were very far away when he looked into those eyes. 

"Hey," he said, closing the short distance between them to kiss the other boy's pink lips. 

Quatre giggled softly, sitting up from where he was lying on the blanket beneath them to meet the kiss. "Heero…"

"Hm?" Heero rested a hand on Quatre's lower back, rubbing.

"Heero…"

"Hm?"

"Heero! Heero, respond!"

He veered at the last minute from the oncoming mobile doll and caught his breath as the last tinges of yellow faded from his vision. Only the darkness of space and the frantic pace of the battle were in front of him. 

"I'm here, Quatre," Heero answered the frantic voice that had saved him, moving closer to Sandrock's position. "Just… the Zero overwhelming me for a minute there."

"Oh Heero." Now Quatre sounded worried again and Heero felt guilty for that. "What did you see?"

Heero was already focusing back on the task at hand. They had to defeat White Fang. They had to stop this war once and for all. 

"Something I want."


End file.
